newdirectionswonderyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Into The Ocean
'''Into The Ocean '''is by Blue October. It will be sung by Dom Hughes . Lyrics I'm just a normal boy That sank when I fell overboard My ship would leave the country But I'd rather swim ashore Without a life-vest, I'd be stuck again Wish I was much more masculine Maybe then I could learn to swim like 14 miles away Now floating up and down I spin, colliding into sound Like whales beneath me diving down I'm sinking to the bottom of my Everything that freaks me out The lighthouse gleam has just run out I'm cold as cold as cold can be be I want to swim away but don't know how Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean Let the waves up take me down Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah) Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down Let the rain come down Where is the coastguard I keep looking each direction For a spotlight, give me something I need something for protection Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine The jetsam sunk, I'm left behind I'm treading for my life believe me (How can I keep up this breathing) Not knowing how to think I scream aloud, begin to sink My legs and arms are broken down With envy for the solid ground I'm reaching for the life within me How can one man stop his ending I thought of just your face Relaxed, and floated into space I want to swim away but don't know how Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean Let the waves up take me down Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah) Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down Let the rain come down Now waking to the sun I calculate what I had done Like jumping from the bow (yeah) Just to prove that I knew how (yeah) It's midnight's late reminder of The loss of her, the one I love My will to quickly end it all Sat front row in my need to fall Into the ocean, end it all Into the ocean, end it all Into the ocean, end it all into the ocean, end it all Zayra Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) I want to swim away but don't know how Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean Let the waves up take me down Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah) Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down Let the rain come down Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) (In to space) Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) (I thought of just your face) Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Dom Category:The Wonder Years: Volume Two